A LAME Star Wars/ Starcraft Crossover !
by Gabriel Syme
Summary: WARNIGN : Extremely LAME fic ! Read only if you want to ! This is what happens when you are bored, and, a STar Wars movie pops up ! R & R if you want, but please, don't flame !


~   
What if Star Wars, coincided with Starcraft ? And everyone, was a Protoss ?(well, almost everyone) 

~  
  
  
Scene 1( Episode 4: A New Hope)

Artanis sped through the large craft that was the 'death Star'. 

It was a gargantuan object in a deep space, and it represented all the evil, the greed, wrath, power, and fear, that was genrated by the Protoss Empire. The massive space platform absolutely HAD to be destroyed. 

However, things were not to be asy. 

The target was the central psionic generator, which was at the heart of the hideous object. Firing anti-matter missiles at such a distant area would be difficult. 

Besides, Imperial Corsairs were hot on his tail. 

"Artanis, you are closing in on the target in a few mtres..." 

As Artanis listened patiently to the radio, he heard a voice. An oddly familiar voice. 

"Artanis......Artanis...." 

Fenix ? How could it be ? 

Darth Vader had already killed him. 

And yet, he could hear his voice, clear and distinct. 

"Use the Force, Artanis." 

Artanis concentrated. 

The midichlorians in his blood, combined with his willpower, and his high psionic energy, started to couple. 

The target was near. 

"Artanis. May the Force be with You, always........." 

Artanis let out a thought. 

Two anti-matter missiles came out. 

Behind him, the Corsairs knew that their Death Star was doomed, and sped off, to save their pitiful lives. 

~ 

Scene 2 (Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back)  
  
  
Artanis armed his lightsabre. 

Psionic energy flowed through his body, and powered up the weapon. He used the Force to control his movements. 

Darth Vader powered his own, dark, red bladed, lightsabre, which was attached to his own arm. 

A dark aura surrounded Artanis, as he prepared to meet his adversary, a great Sith Templar, for the second time. 

*PZZT ! PZZT !* 

Their lightsabres clashed. 

*Koosh....Koosh...* 

Within the cloak that shrouded his body, and the helmet which shielded his face, Darth Vader's amplified breathing echoed, with his every movement. 

Wait a minute, thought Artanis. We Protoss don't breathe. 

What in Aiur is he breathing ? 

The battle raged on, as the body of his friend, Mojo, frozen in a Stasis Chamber, was being sped out of the Cloud City. 

Artanis decided to use the powers that Yoda had taught him. 

He saw a nearby object, concentrated on it, and using the Force, with his own psychic abilities, threw it at Darth Vader. 

Vader, using his more powerful abilities, deflected the object back to Artanis. 

Artanis fell to the floor, slightly stunned. 

The object flew, crashed out of the window, that led to the bottomless pit of the Cloud City. 

A vacuum was created, and sucked both Protoss out of the chamber. 

The battle continued, but, Artanis was distracted, and as such, he lost his lightsabre. 

For Darth Vader had cut of his hand. 

"Artanis.... give up." 

"Never ! You killed Fenix ! 

And you killed my father !!" 

"No Artanis. 

I am your father." 

"NO !!!!!!!!!!!" 

"Join me ! You do know what power the Dark Side can give you ! It is power beyond that of a normal Templar !!"  
  
  
"Together, we will rule the Galaxy !!!" 

But Artanis, dumbfounded by his discovery, decided to put his faith into the Force, and lept out, into the bottomless pit. 

~  
  
  
Scene 3, (Episode 6: Revenge of the Jedi)

"I know that you are my father. I know that you are Zertaul. 

But, father, why did you become evil ?" 

"It was, well, it was that way, my son." 

"Well, I am sorry I have to this, but, if I have to fight you to bring you back to the Force, I will have to do so."  
  
  
The two fought. However, there seemed to be something weaker about Darth Vader now. He seemed incapable of harming Artanis, quite contrary to his normal capability. 

Sooon, Artanis had thrown Vader down onto the floor. 

"Enough !"  
  
  
The cry startled both males. 

"Zeratul, take a rest. I'll handle your son." 

"But, Master...." 

"Silence !" 

The dar, heavily cloaked figure walked up to ARtanis. 

It was none other than the Empress. 

Raszagal. 

"So, you are Artanis, of the Akilae. A fine young Protoss you are. And, I can see you. 

Yes, there is much fear and you. And hatred ! Oh yes !" 

Artanis felt repulsion. 

This was the female that was to blame for everything. 

This small, limp, female Protoss promised, a long time ago, that she would bring Order to the Republic. 

Instead, she only made it more corrupt, and declared herself Empress. 

But now, he could see her true side. 

She was more than evil. 

She was a Master Templar, of the Sith. 

"Strike me down, and your journey to the Dark Side will be complete." 

Artanis felt tempted to do so. 

But, both Yoda and Fenix warned him against such things. 

"No. For I am not like you." 

"Then, you shall face, my wrath !"  
  
  
A purple flame leapt out of the Empress's hands, and engulfed Artanis. 

As ARtanis fell to the floor in pain, the Empress watched on in glee, as she pursued to further torture the young Templar. 

But, Zeratul could not bear to see his son be destroyed. 

Within moments, the battle that took place within hime, between Zeratul, and Darth Vader, finally ceased. 

"AAAAHHHH !!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
The Empress fell to her doom, as Zeratul threw her off the floor, and down to the main Psionic Power core, that powered the Death Star 2. 

The platfrom was to soon reach critical meltdown. 

"Artanis.... take of my mask." 

As Artanis got up to help his father, he took of his fater's mask. 

Behind it, lay an elaborate array of machinery, obviously prtoss, but far more complex than anyhting that he had seen. 

To be fank, his father was now a more mobile version, of the common dragoon. 

Artanis removed the thin membrabe of technology, and beheld, his father's face. 

It was dark bluish-grey, like that of the Sith Templar. He had black stripes. 

But, beneath the dark skin, he could see a faint green skin colour, proof that he was a true Templar in the ways of the Jedi. 

"Artanis" croaked Zeratul, "I don't have long to live. I can't live without this suit, or this mask. And yet, thanks to you, I am free." 

"But, Father...."  
  
  
"I am proud of you, my son." 

~  
  
  
And so ends this short story. Lame right? Thats what happens when you are bored, and have practically nothing to do, and you have no other way to portray you anticipation for a new Star Wars movie. 

Welll, I'll end off with a line from Obi-Wan Kenobi: 

"May the Force be with you, ALWAYS !" 


End file.
